Amalthea
Amalthea ''(Aikyoo) ''is a unicorn and a protagonist in The Sixth Sense. Powers Amalthea is an immortal unicorn and the last of her kind, whose horns can grant enhanced longevity to those who collect them. She is also able to take human on a form. The disadvantage by transforming into a human is that she's loses parts of her immortality everytime she turns and the longer she stays. But she hasn't told that anybody. History Amalthea managed to avoid The Government for years, but was eventually captured and imprisoned. She responded to Megara's letter with a plea for help. In captivity, she met John Smith and Garrett, with whom she would later free and herself using another magical ability of her horn. Dream Recently Amalthea woke up from a nightmare, which she can't tell if it had was a dream or a mermory... Amalthea meets the cute, innocent girl Alice, who is immediatly affected by the beautiful creature and also Amalthea is quiet delighted by Alice. They spend the day playing, talking and having fun until Amalthea tells Alice she has to get back to her herd and turns her back on her. Alice, who easily becomes furious, cannot accept that her new bff is going to leave. She becomes jealous of all the other unicorns for tarring her and Amalthea apart. So in a rage, Alice uses her power to turn Amalthea into a horrible, red bull-demon. Under Alice's control, Amalthea alias the demon begins to urge all the other unicorns into the sea. cant kill them, because they're immortal beings. When her task was fulfilled, Alice made her turn back into an unicorn... At this point, Amalthea awakens. Relations Alice Amalthea isn’t quite sure if she ever met Alice, she can only guess by her dream, in which Alice and Amalthea became friends. But when the unicorn announced to go back to her herd, Alice became furious and turned her into a demon-bull, which chased after the other unicorns and urged them into the sea… Rothbart There isn’t much known about Rothbart: Does he work for The Government or does he scheme something that hasn’t any connection to The Government? What we know is: He's after Amalthea, because he wants to become immortal. Rothbart was also the one, who gave Derek the order to shoot Garrett, so maybe there might be a connection between him and Amalthea and Garrett. John Smith John Smith was also imprisoned by The Government. When Amalthea destroyed the lock of her cell, she accidentally freed John and Garrett too. It wasn’t Amalthea’s primary intention to release other prisoners, because she’s never been much into humans, but also didn’t want to be prejudiced about them. So the three of them successfully escaped The Government and decided to search for Megara. While on their trip, John insisted on having some fun and led them into a pub, where he drank too much rum and attracted the attention of a hunter: Gaston. But by using his power, Garrett was able to help them out. Although Amalthea – as an immortal being – she isn’t able to feel strong feelings like love or hate, she developed feelings of friendship for John and trusts him. Garrett Garrett was also a prisoner of The Government and was freed in conjunction with John and Amalthea. When they were seen by Gaston in the pub, he used his power to delete all the memories of the guests in the pub during their Amalthea and Garrett presence. This action cost much of his energy and caused his mind to restore memories of the time when he was blinded by Rothbart. Amalthea is quiet impressed by his abilities and although Garrett wasn’t that much into Amalthea at first, they finally become friends during their trip. One day, when he and John were arguing, his wound opened suddenly. John and Amalthea managed to carry him into a cave. John realized that Garrett lost so much blood and could die if he didn't get help soon. So Amalthea made a far-reaching decision, pooled all of her powers and transferred them into his body. Garrett's wound closed and he woke utterly healed, while Amalthea - weakened by her last action and re-turned into a human – collapsed. While treating him with her powers, Amalthea transferred some of her abilities into Garrett (like her immortality) and also absorbed some of his skills, memories and feelings. They are now bounded to each other: by life and maybe also by their feelings… Current Situation She now travels with them in the disguise of her human woman, in order not to draw unwanted attention. She reluctantly agreed to get involved in the fight, thumb|left|274pxMegara and the trio now searches for Megara, intending to join the resistance. thumb|right|274pxthumb|left|274pxthumb|right|274px